


The Deadly Sins VS. The Undead

by Mother_Chaos



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Lucifer wielding a sword is an empowering thing to behold ngl, Mentions jojo's bizarre adventure, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, This started as a shitpost, dating sim turned into zombie fighting??, fighting game au, my mind is an enigma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Chaos/pseuds/Mother_Chaos
Summary: Okay so don't lynch me but I had a dream where Obey Me! turned into a fighting game and my friends on Discord said I should turn this into a fic so here we are.I wanna give a huge shoutout to Koyu!Additional shoutouts to Luna, Lapis, "Whoops", and Lambie!(Also a thank you to Neet for bringing us together ^~^)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Deadly Sins VS. The Undead

When MC woke up this morning, it was just another Monday in the devildom.

Classes, thinly veiled threats from the succubi groupies that likes the brothers, a curse that turned MC into a duckling-

Wait, what?

MC does a double take and squeaks in surprise when the form of a duck greets her instead of her reflection.

Yep, just another Monday.

In her panic, she rushes to find the first friendly face she can. Fortunately, Lucifer was roaming the halls and watching for any misbehavior as school dismissed for the day. 

She waddles up and quacks at him. Lucifer makes a confused face and looks around before spotting the bird standing in front of him. 

He says nothing as he stoops down to gently pick up the baby duck. 

“Why hello there, little one. You must have wandered inside by mistake.” 

Lucifer begins to take MC outside when she quacks at him to get his attention.

She baps his chest like she would as a human and Lucifer pauses. 

“...Hm. You’re not a normal bird, are you?” He asks, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

MC shakes her head no. “...MC?” MC shakes her head yes.

“I was afraid of that. Looks like a very complicated curse was placed on you then.” Lucifer says, before turning around and heading the opposite way from his original destination.

“If I placed you on my shoulder, would you be able to perch there so I can free up my hands?” The demon asks, wanting to get in touch with his brothers.

MC tries to shrug, but birds don’t really work that way. Lucifer frowns and sets MC on his shoulder, but quickly finds out that won’t work.

“I guess we’ll have to find somewhere for you to sit while I contact the others…” He cradles MC in his hand, heading for an empty classroom.  Lucifer places MC on a table and sits next to her whilst texting his brothers to call an emergency meeting about what’s happened.

A few moments later, Lucifer sighs and pockets his D.D.D., and offers his hand for MC to hop into. MC waddles onto his palm and sits down, looking perfectly content to be there. 

Not that Lucifer would ever admit it, but it made his heart swell to see MC so comfortable with him while she’s so vulnerable compared to normal. He walks home and meets with his brothers in the dining room.

Leviathan is already in the dining room by the time Lucifer arrives with MC.  
“Lucifer! So what’s this meeting about?” Levi asks, having not yet spotted MC in Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer sets MC on the table and Levi blinks in confusion. “A duck? I thought you said no pets?"  
MC waddles over to Levi and does a jojo pose. He promptly screams in excitement and whips his D.D.D. out to record her. 

“Do it again!” Levi demands.

MC proceeds to jojo pose the best she can as a duckling.

“This is amazing! How did you get such a smart duckling?!” Levi asks Lucifer.

Lucifer is rather amused that Levi hasn’t figured out what’s going on yet, but he’s not likely to say anything until everyone else is here.

Beelzubub and Belphegor walk in together next. “Oh, are we having duck for dinner?” Beel asks, already drooling at the idea.

Levi screams in dismay and swipes MC to his chest to protect her. “No! You can’t eat this duckling, they’re too smart for that!”

Asmodeus walks in just in time to hear Levi yell something about a smart duck. “What’s this about a duck? Are we getting a pet?”

“Beel, you can’t eat the duck. Asmo, I’m not sure that’s what’s going on here. Isn’t MC normally home by now?” Belphie responds to both of them in one go.

“Sharper than a tack, Belph!” MC thinks to herself. MC wiggles free of Levi’s clutches and waddles over to Belphie. She quacks and he inspects the duck closely.

“... I mean, it’s kinda cute, I guess.” Belphie says as he holds out his hand for the duckling to sit in. MC waddles into his hand and nuzzles his thumb.  
She quacks and he holds her up to his face to look closer. She pets his head- rather, she tries to- like she would and it clicks for Belphie.

“Ah, so you  _ are  _ MC.” He says, now sure of himself. MC nods her head yes and sits down, happy to be held. Man, she gets cold really easily now, huh?

A chorus of “What?!” rings out as Satan enters the room. He pauses in the doorway and looks both confused and like he’s considering turning around and leaving.

“... What did I just walk in on?” Satan asks, having decided that it wouldn't be worth getting in trouble later to have a few short moments of quiet sooner.

“MC got turned into a bird!” Asmo squeals, horrified. How was he supposed to go clothes shopping with a duck?!

Satan goes quiet as he looks over the duck in Belphie’s hand. “Sure enough. Didn’t school  _ just _ let out for the day? How long has MC been a duckling?”

“Those are good questions, but I’m afraid only MC would know the answer to the last one.” Lucifer says.

Mammon comes running into the room in a panic. “Guys! I can’t find MC and she left her bookbag in the hallway!”

Everyone turns to stare him down and he spots the duck. “Why do ya’ have a duck?! This is serious, MC is missing!” 

Asmo walks up to Mammon and puts his hand on Mammon’s shoulder. “That  _ is _ MC, Mammon. She was turned into a duck.”

MC quacks and nods her head to agree with Asmo. 

“... Oh. ‘splains a lot.” Mammon mutters more to himself than anything else.

“Now that everyone is present, and I don’t need to explain what’s happened, we can focus on finding answers and solutions. Now, MC,”  
Lucifer turns to her, “Like Satan asked a moment ago, how long have you been a duck?”

MC blinks. How was she supposed to tell him? It’s not like she can talk right now. 

“I know! MC, you can use my D.D.D. to type out stuff-” Levi says, holding it in front of her. She pecks at the screen, but it doesn’t react to her since her beak isn’t really meant to activate a touchscreen. “Oh… I guess that won’t work.” 

“It was a good idea, Levi!” MC thinks. She sighs and hangs her head. That’s when she notices that she has little claws on her tiny webbed feet and perks up. She flips over onto her back and wiggles her feet to show the boys.

“Oh no- is she dying?! What’s happening?!” Asmo screams, freaking out. MC pauses and gives him a dirty look and a few quacks. 

“...She’s trying to tell us something.” Belphie says. MC shakes her head yes and wiggles her feet again.

“Do you want to try writing?” Satan offers. MC shakes her head yes again. Mammon digs a notepad and a pencil out of MC’s bookbag and sets it on the table for her. 

Belphie sets MC down gently and she waddles to the notepad.

She noses the pencil aside and uses her claws to scratch something into the paper. 

Satan reads what she scratched out loud. “You’re not sure? So it was subtle enough for you to not notice until it was done, right?”

MC nods and sits down on the notepad. 

“Did you get to eat lunch?” Beel asks, clearly worried that she might be hungry.

MC shakes her head no. Beel looks even more worried after this. 

“We can’t really feed her until we know what’s safe for her…” Levi says, already looking up on his D.D.D. what ducks eat. “I take it you won’t eat bugs, right?” Levi asks, only glancing away from his device for a second to confirm.

“I know ducks can have lettuce and grapes off the top of my head. Do we currently have any of either in the kitchen?” Satan says. When he asks this, it's directed at Mammon since it’s his turn to cook tonight. 

“Uh, yeah, I think. I’ll go get something real quick. Hang tight, MC.” Mammon says as he leaves to get some food for her.

“Will you bring me back something to eat?” Beel asks Mammon.

“I’m not gonna carry more than anythin’ for MC! If ya’ want food, you can come with.” Mammon exclaims indignantly.

Beel smiles at MC before following Mammon to the kitchen.

“I’ll go with to make sure it’s something she can safely eat- and that Beel doesn’t eat the kitchen again.” Satan says, a beat later.

While they’re gone, Lucifer attempts to question MC. “You’re not in pain or otherwise experiencing discomfort, are you?” 

MC shakes her head no. Lucifer hums and leans back in his chair; his chin resting upon a clenched fist. “Did you receive anything strange from anyone?” He asks over his hand.

MC almost shakes her head no before thinking it over. There  _ had  _ been that one incubus that had given her a necklace, saying it was from a secret admirer. 

She had, at the time, thoughtlessly placed it around her neck around third period.

MC stands up and scratches “Yes and no” onto the notepad. Levi leans closer to MC and tilts his head. “So like, you got something but it wasn’t weird?” He asks.

MC nods again, glad this was going as smoothly as possible.

But of course as things normally go, it’s never that simple. 

Mammon’s scream rings out across the house of lamentation a second after the sound of shattering glass.

Everyone still in the dining room is quick to rise to their feet and on the defensive even faster.

A sound that could only be described as flesh being pummeled follows. “Get that to MC and tell the others!” Beel yells from a hall away.

Hurried footsteps and a dining room door slammed open later, reveals a disheveled Mammon holding a container of foods intended for MC.

“Z-Zombies! We’re under attack!” Mammon yells. 

Behind him in the hallway is Beel and Satan dealing with a group of necromanced enemies.


End file.
